Easterling
|attack strength=Varies |drops=Food, ingots etc. |added in=31}} Easterlings are the civilian NPCs that call the realm of Rhúdel home. They are enemies of Gondor and allies of Mordor. Spawning The civilians of Rhúdel only spawn within their home country, in the settlements that are scattered around that land; they can't be found wandering around the landscape the way the warriors can be. They can also be found inside the various structures of the settlement. Behaviour They dwell in settlements in Rhúdel and unlike the warriors that guard them, are peaceful, and do not fight unless provoked, instead simply wandering around their house, and the nearby settlement. If they are attacked they use daggers for fighting. Lacking armour and more powerful weapons, they will have to rely on the town's guard if a significant disturbance occurs. Speechbank Friendly * Welcome, traveller from the West. Are you friend, or foe? * Welcome, Person. * I have not forgotten the evil of the Men of Númenor. * The hills in these lands are rich with gold. * The air is sweet here. * The wine of Dorwinion is sweet, but if they ally with Gondor, then we will have to make do without it. * There is talk of war in the South, Person. Are you ready to take up arms against Gondor? * Beware the forest-sprites, Person. They poison our men with darts, and steal their bodies. * Do not go lightly into the redwoods, Person. I have heard tales of forest-demons with pointy ears and sharp teeth. * The Wainriders are kin to us, Person, but I don't care for their way of life. * The island in the Sea is shrouded in mist. They say no man has ever set foot there and returned. * Sometimes, Person, when the mists are clear, you can see the island in the Sea. * Long ago, the Men of Númenor rode into our lands and enslaved our forefathers. But the time is soon coming when we shall have our vengeance! * The Men of Dorwinion live among demons. * I have seen Dwarves on the road before now, once or twice, but these days they are coming less and less. * What news do you bring from the West? * Do you bring tales out of the West? * Dwarves sometimes pass through this land, on the road to the Red Mountains. * You have the manner of a Westerling, Person. * You are no friend to Gondor, are you? * Have you been to Dale, Person? They say the people of that faraway land are in league with Gondor. * The Men of the South come here often, to trade goods and stories. I have heard tales of great forests, and the beasts that live within... * I would keep out of the Westlands, Person. They are full of barbarians and sorcerers, and wicked forest-spirits, and trees that walk! * Some call us Easterlings, but there are lands further East that even we know nothing of. * Welcome, friend! Tell me, what stories do you bring? * Never forget that we make our own stories, Person. Be sure yours is one worth telling! * I tell you, Person, Gondor and Dale are nothing compared to our great empire * Those Gondorians are not as perfect as they think. Do not trust them, Person. * We are a people of trust, Person. Do not betray us, like Gondor once did. * I must say I am glad that the Men of Dorwinion bring their wares here, instead of those Elves. * Person, will you march with us on the path to justice? * I once made a journey further East. There was little there to interest me. * Those you call the Balchoth once lived West of here, but they are gone now. It was the Men of Gondor and their friends who slaughtered them all - even the children! Do not forget it, Person. * I heard that in the West they call us Men of Darkness. The true Darkness lies in the hearts of every Man in Gondor, Person. * I will never understand why our kinsfolk in the plains choose to live such an uncivilised life. * There are tales of a land named Rohan, where people worship horses. How foolish. * May you die in battle with a blade in your hand, Person. * In the West they worship horses, in the South they eat snakes... I wonder, are we the only sane people in the world? * Be pleased. * Be pleased, Person. * I cannot say I am a great friend to Orcs, but they do weary our enemies for us. * Appearances deceive, Person. * Can you stop poking me? * I wonder, do the Men in the White City ever relieve themselves onto the heads of those in the lower rings? * Those greedy Southron kebab-merchants! Always they try to cheat me! Hostile * Flee, you Dúnadan filth! * Begone, Person! * You are a Westron and an enemy of our people! * Run back to Gondor, Person! * Get out of these lands, Person. * We do not welcome you here. * Today, you shall fall by my hand! * The golden army will crush you all! * I was hoping I might have cause to draw my blade today! * I fight for my land, and my people! You serve only weak old Men and pointy-eared princelings! * Your Westlands will not survive the might of the East! * I can smell your fear already, you rat. * These lands are ours, and you are no longer welcome here! Category:Evil Category:Evil Men Category:Men Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Rhûn Category:Easterlings Category:NPC